


Green is not a Fragrence

by Envys_Majesty_999



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blind Character, Blind Dirk, Blind! AU, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, a lil gay, dirk has no chill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 22:36:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10672176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Envys_Majesty_999/pseuds/Envys_Majesty_999
Summary: Dirk is blind, Jake's moved in on the floor above his.





	Green is not a Fragrence

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking of making this fic a chaptered one, but idk. Pls comment if you want a full blown chaptered fic of this.

It was nearly five in the afternoon when the winter's sky had begun to set. You drifted your eyes towards the masses of people, though you saw none of them. You were blind. Your head turned from side to side, listening to the many voices around you, their rushed, hushed, voices were a bright, white noise that rung in your ears. You breathed in the cold air, which stung your nostrils, making them feel raw. The coffee in your right hand seemed more inviting. It's soft, warm caramel scent did not go unnoticed by your nose. You took a long sip from the beverage, savouring it as it warmed your throat and stomach.

 _Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep._ You had begun walking across the road as the obnoxious pedestrian crossing sound droned on. You had your cane in you left hand, and was ready to hit anyone that stood directly in your path. Yes, you were blind, but you weren't helpless. Your mother taught you how to see without eyes, after you lost your own. To begin with it was such an exhausting experience, but you got better at it over time. Being blind wasn't all that difficult you had found.

Once you had crossed the street you proceeded to go to the apartment you shared with your twin brother. He was a good brother. He never undermined, or underestimated you. He treated you the same as he always did; like his high maintenance, over-dramatic, ironic big brother. You reached a building, which you knew was the apartment block however, you ran your cane over the ridges in the door just to make sure you were at the right place, but then, someone intercepted you.

"Oh my, uh, let me get that door for you, Sir." You heard a voice say. Before you could fathom a response you felt the warm air from the building's interior, as well as a strong, gentle arm guiding you inside as though you were a pensioner.

"Do you need help getting to your floor, Sir?" You took in his accent, it was so posh, bordering pretentious. The way he called you _'Sir'_ made you think of him as a butler, you smiled internally deciding to have a little fun. You quirk your elbow, gesturing for him to take it, which he did.

"Forth floor, Gieves. Room 420." You enunciated your words and spoke louder than you would have normally, your face however remained expressionless, as it always did. To your surprise the man on you arm let out a slight chuckle.

"But of course, my good man," He replied, mimicking the manner in which you spoke, "And I prefer Jake if you do not mind, Sir." You could hear the smile in his voice as he spoke so teasingly.

"Dirk." You said, dropping your fake accent, as it was no longer amusing to you.

"Well, Dirk, shan't we be going?" You wonder for a moment as to whether he was using the word shant ironically, but it dawned on you that, that could actually be the way in which he spoke naturally.

"Stairs." You lifted you cane in the direction of the stairwell.

"Really? Well okay, so long as I don't have to carry you." Jake said before letting out a unique chuckle. It was an oddly pleasing sound to your ears you had found. The little snort that left his nose made you feel like laughing a little aswell, however you remained faceless.

"And here I thought I had found a man who was the sheer epitome of chivalry," You shook your head, your voice dripping with sarcasm, "Thought you were the one, Jake. Thought you were the one." You took a long, dragged out slurp of your caramelle Latte.

"Oh please, my good man, I am the personification of chivalry." He was being sarcastic, your ears clung onto every word he said, amusingly. "Watch as I guide you from one step to the other. Don't you touch those bannisters, they could have STDs sprinkled all over them! I shall protect you from those blasted STDs, Old boy!" This earned a small grin from you lips.

"I cannot _watch_ you as you guide me." You hear him mutter a small _"Oh"_ , you could practically taste the guilt in air. "But, I can smell you." You blurted out, that's something you had gotten from your mother. The odd habit of smelling people. It wasn't something you usually mentioned, but you felt like easing up on the boy.

Jakes voice turned up once more in an amused manner. "You can smell me." You liked hearing the smile in his voice, you could tell he was grinning wide, teeth and all. "What do I smell of?"

"Green." You said plainly.

"Green is a colour, not a fragrance." His voice rattled in laughter.

"Well, different things smell like different colours to me. You smell like pine trees, and the outdoors, and that makes me think of the colour green." You explained simply, you really did not know why you even bothered verbally communicating with him. Usually you would mess with people off for shits and giggles, but not with him oddly enough.

"So, is green good or bad?" You tilted head, and shrugged your shoulders in response. The rest of the trip up the flights of stairs was filled with mindless banter, of which never once referred back to your disability, this made you glad. In a few short minutes the two of you reached your apartment. You went into your pocket and fished for the keys you had in there. You sniffed the bundle keys and picked the one that was for your front door; it was the one with the citrus fruit scent.

"Well then Dirk old boy, I guess our little adventure is over," Jake's voice piped, you detected a little sorrow in his tone. "Perhaps we could talk again in the near future?" The lift in his voice made him sound more nervous you thought. You nodded your head, and internally smiled at the content sigh that left Jake's mouth.

"Well, have a nice night." He went to leave, however you grabbed him by the arm. You pulled him closer to you, your face deadpan. You let go of his arm and felt for his face, he wore glasses you noted, he also seemed to be just shorter than you. You tilted your head and leaned closer to him. Jake said nothing at all as you dragged out a long sniff. Pulling back you face where you thought his face would be.

"Green smells good." Was all you said before disappearing into your apartment, leaving Jake rather flustered.


End file.
